Varrock Museum
The Varrock Museum is a museum located in the city of Varrock, just north of the Varrock east bank. It also contains the members-only miniquest the natural history quiz. Here, a player can travel through the history of RuneScape, observe creatures in the basement and clean some specimens from the Digsite. By doing so players can earn up to 225 Kudos. Free-to-play players cannot earn kudos and can only view the ground floor exhibits. Information clerk The information clerk is located in the north-west corner of the ground floor. She has information about the three sections of the museum. A map is available of the exhibits. She will also give some rewards depending on how many kudos have been earned. In addition, an information booth next to her can be right-clicked to check which tasks players have yet to complete. Ground floor The ground floor is the main floor of the museum. The ground floor is dedicated to artefacts from the Digsite. The southern end of the ground floor is partitioned off for the processing of incoming samples from the Digsite. A player can earn kudos in this section by helping the archaeology staff clean off incoming samples. Players wishing to participate must have completed The Dig Site quest. Additionally, the player must be wearing leather boots and leather gloves and must also be holding a trowel, rock pick and specimen brush. All of these items are available from the tool rack on the south wall of the museum. Uncleaned finds can be taken from the Dig Site specimen rocks pile. They can then be cleaned by using them on an empty specimen table while wearing the leather boots and gloves and having the three tools from the tool rack in your inventory. Once a player finds something interesting, they may show it to one of the four archaeologists in the room, who will then tell them what case to put the object in. Putting a sample in the correct case results in a reward of 10 kudos. Some samples have no value and are not of interest to the archaeologists. These samples can be disposed of in one of the storage crates found in the south-east corner of the area. Disposing of a sample will give a player a random reward from the storage crate, usually of very small value. A special specimen is the clean necklace, which appears as a ruby necklace. Instead of recommending the player to place a clean necklace in a display case, the archaeologist will teach the player how to enchant a ruby necklace into a Digsite pendant. Obtaining the clean necklace is very rare. If it's taking an unusually long time to find the clean necklace, you may have already found it. To check this, talk to Curator Haig Halen and ask "How do I get a medallion?" If you haven't found the Digsite pendant yet, a game message will say "You need to have discovered the Digsite pendant." In total, 50 kudos can be earned in the Dig Site cleaning area (five possible finds). Gallery Varrock Museum display 27.png|Display number 27 Varrock Museum display 40.png|Display number 40 Varrock Museum display 22.png|Display number 22 Varrock Museum display 44.png|Display number 44 Varrock Museum display 45.png|Display number 45 Varrock Museum display 38.png|Display number 38 Varrock Museum display 41.png|Display number 41 Varrock Museum display 37.png|Display number 37 Varrock Museum display 36.png|Display number 36 Varrock Museum display 43.png|Display number 43 Varrock Museum display 42.png|Display number 42 First floor The first floor of the Varrock Museum contains various display cases that exhibit the chronological history of Gielinor, with the timeline continuing to the second floor. Talk to Historian Minas about your completed quests to complete the displays. A total of 75 kudos can be obtained for completing the display cases on this floor. Afterwards, Minas will give you some rewards. An additional reward, unrelated to the display cases, is available for completing the Curse of the Empty Lord miniquest. Doing so is required to achieve the maximum amount of kudos. The following quests are needed to fill all the displays: Free quests Members quests Gallery Varrock Museum display 16.png|Display number 16 Varrock Museum display 28.png|Display number 28 Varrock Museum display 31.png|Display number 31 Varrock Museum display 30.png|Display number 30 (before stealing the statuette during The Golem quest) Varrock Museum display 30 (post-heist).png|Display number 30 (after stealing the statuette during The Golem quest) Varrock Museum display 19.png|Display number 19 Varrock Museum display 20.png|Display number 20 Varrock Museum display 8.png|Display number 8 Varrock Museum display 29.png|Display number 29 Varrock Museum display 34.png|Display number 34 Varrock Museum display 24.png|Display number 24 Varrock Museum display 23.png|Display number 23 Varrock Museum display 15.png|Display number 15 Varrock Museum display 6.png|Display number 6 Varrock Museum display 21.png|Display number 21 Varrock Museum display 7.png|Display number 7 Varrock Museum display 4.png|Display number 4 Varrock Museum display 11.png|Display number 11 Varrock Museum display 17.png|Display number 17 Varrock Museum display 25.png|Display number 25 Varrock Museum display 32.png|Display number 32 Varrock Museum display 2.png|Display number 2 Varrock Museum display 5.png|Display number 5 Varrock Museum display 1.png|Display number 1 Second floor There are more display cases here, along with Art Critic Jacques and a seemingly lost Teacher and pupil. It also shows a display of a gnome glider, as well as a portrait of King Lathas. Gallery Varrock Museum display 12.png|Display number 12 Varrock Museum display 35.png|Display number 35 Varrock Museum display 3.png|Display number 3 Varrock Museum display 46.png|Display number 46 Varrock Museum display 9.png|Display number 9 Varrock Museum display 10.png|Display number 10 Varrock Museum display 14.png|Display number 14 Varrock Museum display 33.png|Display number 33 Varrock Museum display 26.png|Display number 26 Varrock Museum display 18.png|Display number 18 Varrock Museum display 47.png|Display number 47 Natural history exhibit The basement is the natural history section. There are various creatures on display, and when the button is pushed the exhibit comes to life. The creatures on display include a Red dragon, Tortoise, Desert lizard, Skeletal Wyvern, Kalphite Queen, Terrorbird, Snail, two Sea slugs, Snake, Penguin, Camel, Leech, Giant Mole and a Monkey. Speak to a nearby natural historian to hear a lecture about each creature. These lectures are the basis for the quiz which follows. ]] Once a player has spoken to Orlando Smith, they may answer the natural history quiz questions on each display case. After three right answers on one case, that case is done and the player is granted 2 kudos. When a player has given a wrong answer, the previous answers won't be reset. It's also possible to get the same question more than once, but getting it correct multiple times will still get you the kudos. Completing the natural history section will give a total of 28 kudos. However, there is currently a glitch making it possible Orlando tells you that 'its all done' when you have only gained 26 kudos. Paleontology floor The Museum's paleontology floor is accessed by climbing down the stairs in the centre of the natural history floor. Here, there are 14 small displays, 12 medium displays, five plant displays, and five large displays, where the large display is five sets of supports, which is combined into one very large display of a Leviathan. To fill a display, a player will need fossils obtained from performing activities on Fossil Island. The strategy for obtaining fossils is explored on the Fossil Island fossil page. Below is a gallery of the displays: Northern wing Crab Shell display.png|A Crab Shell Biclopse display.png|A Biclopse Hoop Snake display.png|A Hoop Snake Merfolk Skeleton display.png|A Merfolk Skeleton Petrified Pufferfish display.png|A Petrified Pufferfish Wyvern Egg display.png|A Wyvern Egg Mushtoise display.png|A Mushtoise Lobstrosity display.png|A Lobstrosity Sabertooth Squirrel display.png|A Sabertooth Squirrel Shark Beast display.png|A Shark Beast Goblin Merfsh display.png|A Goblin Merfsh Petrified Mushtree display.png|A Petrified Mushtree Leviathan display.png|A Leviathan Eastern wing A primitive joke display.png|A primitive joke Ancient cave painting display.png|An ancient cave painting Wyvern skull display.png|A Wyvern skull Fossil fuel display.png|A fossil fuel Mushroo display.png|A Mushroo Mandibular Maximus display.png|A Mandibular Maximus Twocan display.png|A Twocan Terror Snail display.png|A Terror Snail Petrified Spine Plant display.png|A Petrified Spine Plant Petrified Large Mushroom display.png|A Petrified Large Mushroom Western wing Big, foot print display.png|A big, foot print Ancient Zygomite display.png|An Ancient Zygomite A peculiar foot print display.png|A peculiar foot print A Clam Shell display.png|A Clam Shell Dragonfly display.png|A Dragonfly Tar Thing display.png|A Tar Thing Lava Monster display.png|A Lava Monster Petrified Pitcher display.png|A Petrified Pitcher Skroom display.png|A Skroom Rewards *Speak to the information clerk after earning kudos, and you will be rewarded with some experience: **51+ Kudos - 1000 experience in Mining. **101+ Kudos - 2500 experience in Crafting and Mining. **151+ Kudos - 4000 experience in Crafting, Hunter, Prayer, Slayer and Smithing. *With 100 kudos, players will have access to Fossil Island. The barge to travel there is just north of the Digsite. *Talk to Orlando Smith after completing the natural history quiz for 1,000 experience in Slayer and Hunter. *After completing the quest display cases, Historian Minas will give you three antique lamps, which give 1,000 experience each in any chosen skill (level must be 20 or higher). *There's also a lamp, which gives 10,000 experience in a skill above 50, which Minas hands out after completing the Curse of the Empty Lord miniquest. This also rewards 10 kudos. *The ability to enchant a ruby necklace into a Digsite pendant. *Each fossil display completed will grant the player 2 kudos and an antique lamp based on the display completed. A small display will give an antique lamp that grants 2,000 experience (Level 20 or higher) in a skill, a medium display will give 3,500 experience (Level 30 or higher), and a large/plant display will give 5,000 experience (Level 35 or higher), which, if all the displays are completed, adds up to 120,000 experience. Music unlocked *Looking Back Trivia *If you have completed The Golem quest, then the golem statue display will be stolen. This was your handiwork, as you took it during the quest. *The song 'Looking Back' is an adaption of the song Scape Original. A nice treat for older players as it was the original RuneScape theme music, and this new song is named 'Looking Back'. *The player can receive the 10,000 experience lamp from Historian Minas at 143 Kudos (instead of the full 153) if the last 10 Kudos would be earned from the Zarosian bowls on the ground floor. This is because display case 22 has two items, but only one item needs to be in it for the display case to register as full.